popular_the_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Popular, Round One
Popular, Round One is the first episode of the first season, and the first episode overall. ---- ---- Summary As their sophomore year begins at Kennedy High, two groups of friends are about to collide. The first week of school equals tryouts, auditions and new lab partners. The first party of the year decides the social standings, who'll get the coveted invite? Plot The last day of summer - Sam and Harrison is sitting in a Coffee Shop, discussing how Sam feels she can never compare to a Seventeen Girl, but Harrison tells her, in the right lighting she’ll escape troll-status. Brooke walks in, Sam wonders if she’s “foxier than Brooke McQueen?” to which Harrison just mumbles. Monday – Jane is packing for her cruise, which she planned for a year, but now trying to back out of. She wakes up Sam who encourages her to go, since it’s been two years since her father died. Sam asks permission to get at tattoo, Jane tells her No! Brooke is writing in her journal, she is worried about the weight she’d gained over the weekend, and blames her boyfriend, Josh as she's insecure about him. Her father walks in, takes a look at her breakfast and suggests they’ll go see Dr. Nicewander when he gets back, just to touch base, but Brooke is adamant she’s fine. Mike is leaving for New York, but will be back Sunday, Brooke is disappointed. A car honks; Brooke leaves the room, but runs back in to hug him. Nicole is waiting in her car outside; Brooke is impressed with her “Gwynethness”. Nicole is horrified with Brooke’s last season nail polish. Luckily she brought reinforcements. She also copied invitations to the first party of the year; they’ll throw it while Mike’s out of town. Brooke is reluctant, but Nicole reminds her they’ll be social outcasts if they don’t. Brooke agrees. Josh greets Brooke with a kiss at her locker, then leaves. Brooke tells Nicole about her plans for a romantic evening Tuesday night as they’re walking to class. Harrison tries to say hello to Brooke, but she doesn’t notice him. As they turn a corner they crash into Sam and Lily Lily tells Sam about her latest cause; [[Lily Esposito#He who saves one life saves the world|"He who saves one life, saves the world"]], and tries to get her to sign a petition. Sam tells her she can’t, as a reporter she has to be objective. Lily starts to tell Sam her facts about dissection, but Sam is sidetracked by all the identical students. She tells Lily she’s getting a nose stud, a true individualistic statement. Mr. Grant walks up to them, and reminds Sam about their meeting in his office the next day. Lily believes Sam’s got a crush on her teacher; Sam tells her they’re just buds. Josh sneaks into the audition for the schools play, and then leaves with a smile. Lily gets Carmen to sign the petition, Carmen tells them she’d spend six week of the summer at fat camp. Harrison shows them the poster for the party, invitation only. The girls tell him he lives three doors down from Brooke, and suggests he disguise himself to get in. Sam bashes Brooke, then excuses herself for class. Sam is thinking about acting on her feelings for Mr. Grant, Josh I thinking about how to miss practice to audition for the musical, Brooke is thinking about bringing condoms and Harrison is worried about a zit. In the cafeteria, Nicole is thinking about Glamazon-applicants; Mary Cherry gets a consideration. Nicole looks forward to the tryouts, Brooke doesn’t. Josh comes over to their table, and brings his friend Sugar Daddy. Sugar Daddy tries to impress Nicole although it doesn’t work quite as planned. Brooke catches a girl looking at her, Sugar Daddy tells her about Sam. The wannabees are sitting at another table; Carmen has lost a lot of weight during the summer, and since she’s really good at dancing wants to try out for the cheerleaders. Miss Glass is assigning lab partners, teaming up Harrison with Nicole, Sugar Daddy with Mary Cherry, and Sam with Brooke. Tuesday – Carmen hopes Sam will but in a good word for her, Sam isn’t thrilled about it, but agrees. While waiting for Mr. Grant in his office, Sam fantasizes about him seducing her. She’s awakened from her day dream by Mr. Grant walking in. He names her editor in chief of the “Zapruder Reporter” newspaper. He also wants to discuss the first issue, and tasks Sam with going to the first party of the year. During biology, Sam is trying to impress Brooke for Carmen, and also trying to score an invite to the party. Josh, who is partnered with Carmen, sends a special note to Brooke. Nicole is deciding on the guest list. Lily’s frog is asking her to save him/her. At the cheerleader tryouts, Brooke and Nicole show a simple routine, everyone will step forward alone and repeat it back to them. Mary Cherry misses most of the steps, but is favored by Nicole. Carmen aces the routine, Brooke likes her, but Nicole shoots her down. Josh is at practice, worrying about making it to the auditions, and finally running off. He stumbles onto the stage, and as he starts to sing, Mr. Vincent gets more and more impressed. Sam and Harrison are at the mall, taping interviews for the popular issue, as Sam is also interested in going into broadcasting. They’re discussing Brooke, and Harrison’s affection for her; Harrison tells her the story of how he and Brooke stopped being friends. Carmen and Lily are shopping; Carmen is pleased with her audition. Brooke and Nicole are trying on clothes, and run into Mary Cherry on their way out. They are discussing the tryouts, Brooke wants to put Carmen on the squad, but Nicole talks her out of it. Harrison is filming while Sam is interviewing student s around the mall. As they are wrapping up they spot Brooke leaving, and they decide to make one more interview. Brooke and Josh are on their romantic date, but it doesn’t go as planned, and the night ends in a fight. Brooke is annoyed that Josh is considering becoming a drama geek, thereby jeopardizing their place at homecoming court. The list of new Glamazon-members and the cast of the musical is out, who is in and who’s out? Trivia *This is the series premiere. *This episode is sometimes called "The Phantom Menace" *On Brooke and Nicoles party list, and the list for the musical, there are quite a few names from the crew hidden. Check out the lists in the gallery. Popculture references * Lily makes a remark about the singer Jewel. For a time, Jewel lived in her car while travelling around the country doing street performances and small gigs.http://www.jeweljk.com/about.html Retrived 2014-01-22 Quotes Lily: Speaking of musical tragedies… Did you guys hear? Rumor has it, Jewel never lived in a van by the river. Brooke: She just gives of this air like she’s so superior. It’s sad really. You can tell it’s just a cover-up. Sam: I actually feel bad for her. She’s trapped in her own personal persona prison, but she can’t show that. That’s why she’s so… Brooke: Fake. Sam: Phony. Brooke: When you’re trying to be someone you’re not, it’s just a sign of… Sam: Low self-esteem. Brooke: Total low self-esteem. References Category:Season One Episodes